Maelstrom Of Olympus
by Dark Naruto Senju
Summary: What if Naruto had watched his father being killed by a creature of the underworld. At the young age he was trained to hunt down Monsters but what happens when he fails to save a girl. Can he prove himself as a demigod or fail. Smart/Strong-Op/Near Godlike, eventually Godlike Naruto. Harem lemons.
1. chapter 1

Me: "Hey Guys how is going I'm still writing A wizard in the Tides. I might be working on another Story either A Naruto crossover with Supernatural or Naruto crossover with Johnny Test."

Naruto: "So, back with me again?"

Me: Rubs the back of my neck. "Yeah."

Naruto: shakes head.

Me: Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson or any elements that my appear. However this all my idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Normal Speech"

''Normal Thoughts'

"Gods/Titans/Monsters Speech"

'Gods/Titans/Monsters Thoughts'

'Telepathy'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Loctaion: Hell's Kitchen; Manhattan, New York)

In apartment complex a three year old boy with and a creature with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a goat complete with hairy goat legs and hooves, as well as goat horns, and had pointed ears of a goat.

The boy had sun kissed Spiky, blonde hair, bright cerulean blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under a silver Under Armor windbreaker jacket that had black crescent moon with a yellow sun on the back. He wore blue pants. He watched the Satyr pack two back packs and a duffle bag as a foot long Tanto with a black hilt that a bronze color grip laying next to his father.

"This is all we can take, come child," The Satyr said handing the child a sheathe Tanto and a backpack filled with food and water that would last a few days.

"Where are we going?" The child asked watching the Statyr pick a duffle bag and a backpack.

"Somewhere safe, come we can't stay here." The Satyr said walking out the door.

The four year old looked at the apartment one last time and walked way.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the Complex

The sun was setting, as the two walked down the sidewalk as the Satyr checked his watched.

"We got a sixteen and half hours to the your new home." The Satyr said looking at the boy.

"What was that thing?" The boy asked.

"Werewolf, and a bloody strong one, keep up we can't afford to waste anymore time." The Satyr said.

The boy kept quiet as they walked. It was begaing to get day light when they go a cab at gas station between Roslyn Heights and Jericho. The child fell asleep as they pulled out of the gas station.

The made it to a farmland were the Satyr led the way to a hill as a gate saying Camp Half Blood. Hhe watched as the Satyr led the way to a big white house.

"Welcome home, Naruto." The Satyr said dropping the boy's bags on the ground.

The boy watched as the Satyr leave whena middle-aged man from the waist up, with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard grown longer in the winter.Naruto noticed his lower half is that of a white stallion.

"Hello, young one my name is Chiron, I'm the camp's activities director and Trainer of Heroes." The Centaur said.

Naruto stayed quiet as he wrapped his arms around his Tanto.

"Come, I'll show you around." The Centuar said holding out his hand.

Naruto picked up his other bags and followed Chiron. Several campers watched Naruto as he walked beside Chiron.

"C-Chiron s-sir, why did th-that werewolf kill my daddy?" Naruto said with tears.

"Your a demigod, and bloody strong one if the father of werewolves went to attack you and to injure him is a feat not child your age can do, your father would be proud."

Naruto stayed quite and dropped his head. "I-I killed my father."

Chiron didn't know what to say to the boy.

"Naruto, I might not have all the answers, but I do know you didn't kill your father, that creature did. How he tracked you wasn't yours or anyone else's fault." Chiron said.

Naruto looked at him. "However it be wise not to leave the camp monsters like werewolves are tricky and clever enough to wait you out and right now your are not ready to fight something like werewolves or anything else." Chiron said.

"So, when can I leave?"

"Give it a few years, but I'll be teaching you everything you need to surive camp and the outside world."

Naruto smiled.

"Now let's go meet the campers."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Three years Later)

A seven year old Naruto was sitting in the Big House in a room that had several desks in several rows. Naruto was currently studing the history of Greece.

"Can anyone tell me who gave Heracules the Anaklusmos?" Chrion asked.

Naruto raised his hand faster than the eye could catch.

Chiron smiled. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Zoë tended to the Garden of the Hesperides with her sisters, caring especially for Hera's tree of golden apples. Unlike her sisters, she seemed to have a special bond with Ladon, whom she actually fed by hand. Later on, Zoë helped Hercules complete his quest for the golden apples - giving him tips on how to trick her father Atlas, and given him, her hairpin, which could transform into a sword named Anaklusmos. When her sisters discovered this, they exiled her. Hercules ultimately gave Zoë no credit for her help and abandoned her to her fate. As a result, she came to hold a grudge against male heroes, which only festered after she joined the Hunters of Artemis. Eventually, she rose to become the lieutenant of Artemis." Naruto said.

"Well done, now tell me what are your thoughts." Chiron asked.

"On whom?" Naruto asked.

"Herucales if you would."

Naruto shooked his head.

"Heracules was given a pour hand life. But also slept with to many women, cheated on a wife, and was killed because of a rumor which I belive was true beause of a child. Yes, feats were great, but I see no point sleeping with every woman like a man whore." At this Naruto sighs before continuing.

"Hera forced him to kill his wife and kids because of her jealousy but I can't see how a sister could let her brother rape her and sleep with every woman he's sees, I won't put it pass him to break the oath he made with his brothers." Naruto said. "But, that's beside the point. Heracules is a god but I won't put it pass him to cheat on a sweet goddess like Hebe."

Chiron looked at Naruto.

"Do you hate him." Chiron asked.

"I can't say, as he was a great demigod and losing what he had by his own hands no. But the choices he made I can't agree with that." Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"Is something on your mind."

"I just don't understand why we have to be punished. I wanted to able to live with a father that could love me as a son but instead I get that taken away." Naruto said as his power flared as hit his desk cracking it.

"Sometimes, love brings out the worse in us." Chiron said.

"I suppose that's true, but sometimes so does fucking someone life up at a young age." Naruto said.

"Revenge only brings more pain." Chiron said.

"I know, but I can't help it." Naruto mumbled as the bell ranged.

"Naruto, a word please." Chiron said.

Naruto stopped. "Chiron please, I'm just not feeling well I'll deal with the punishment later but I just want to clear my mind I feel there is going to be a mass attack and a death that will tip the balance of power." Naruto said walking away.

' _Naruto, I hope your not the one that the prophecy spoke of_.' Chiron thought watching Naruto walk away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Near the Lake)

Naruto sat starring at the lake.

"Who am I really. I feel like I belong but I'm more different than any other demigod. I feel the Choas in the world, long with the Hope it needs. Poseidon, please help me. I feel like your untamed waves I can't calm down." Naruto said watching the waves.

"I'm scared of my powers. Unlike others who accept this life. I can't I know my mother wanted me but living this life I can't accept this. One mess up I feel like the world would end and I don't mean figuratively. I can't explain it but I'm hope I'm wrong."

He stood up and walked away from the waves. As he walked away a woman with long white hair and electric blue eyes with three rings with three tomoes,blue pupil, with a silver, floral pattern. She appeared behind a tree as She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which hastomoerunning down the centre and edges of the gown adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

' _Naruto, I'm sorry but one day I hope you'll foregive and understand why I chosen you, I hope you find the light before it's to late_.' Kaguya thought before vanshing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a late night as Naruto sat starring at the full moon. "Artemis, Selene, Hecate, help me rest my soul through the night. Guide me to the land of dreams. My day of hunting is now complete let the hunt of dreams take-"

"Thaila!" Someone yelled.

Naruto ran to the Gate. "Mother give me a chance to take what is rightfully mine without being claimed. Oizys grent me the power of your suffering, Moros grant the power of your doom, Momos let me take no blame for what I do, Eris grant me the power of strife, Nemesis let me take retribution on my foes and Keres let my carnage and the violent deaths by me be my sacfrices to you." Naruto prayed.

Naruto felt the acceptance of the Gods and Goddesses before taking off to help.

He saw a Satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, Caucasian skin, a wispy beard and hairy brown goat legs. Followed by teen boy the age of fourteen with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build who held the hand of a seven year old girl with long, curly blond hair. She looked like a typical California girl, with stormy gray eyes.

What shocked him the most was what they where running from. As an army ofmonstersfrom theUnderworld, including theFuries,where after them as a twelve, shoulder-length, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. The girl stood ready to fight.

"Mother give me your strength!" Naruto called out disappeared from the sight of the two demigods and the Satyr and stood next twelve year old girl.

The girl turned to the boy next her as pitch black fire shot out of his hands with knives of some kind at the front with the black flames covering and following them as one hit Hellhounds and a Lycaon piercing them both in the chest.

What really shocked her was when the flames died out there was two black chains. "Get over here!" Naruto said yanking both the chains sending both the werewolf and Hellhound flying towards him.

Naruto disengaged the chain that was hooked hellhound as he ducked under the the said creature and killed it by taking off the head. The werewolf yanked the chain sending Naruto flying at it. The Werewolf swung a clawed hand only for it get ripped apart as chains exploded out of the creature's body.

Black flames began to swirl around him as some began to cover his body. Thaila watched as the seven year old tear through monster after monster like no there was no tomorrow. Until a Cyclops hit him with a Celestial Bronze Club sending the boy back into camp.

Thaila watched the boy get sent flying. She fought with all she had but was quickly over run as Hellhounds surrounded her be for attacking her. Thaila screamed in pain as they torn into her body.

She felt a dark menacing power as a red flash of light turned the hell hounds to dust. But felt her life fade away the last thing she saw was a blonde hair boy.

Naruto held Thaila body as he created a pine tree where he sat as he felt Zeus power take Thaila's soul and placed her soul in the pine tree.

Naruto clenched his fist as he yelled out as a shock wave destroyed the army as he passed out.

\- TBC-

Naruto: "Damn I'm baddass."

Scorpion and Sasuke: "You stole my move!"

Me: Shruggs, and flips Sasuke off.

Thaila: "You killed me off!"

Me: "No, I'm simply buying time for Naruto."

Naruto: "Another Harem!"

Me: "Maybe."

Precy: "What the fuck, is up with Naruto getting a Harem!"

Me: "Shut it a least your not a female and being placed in the harem."

Percy: Sighs and smiles at that.

Me: "Your sister and Annabeth are."

Percy: Chases me.

Me: "someone please take over!"

Scropion: Like, Review, and Follow no flamings!


	2. Second Chances, Lost Items, Being Claime

Me: Hey guys sorry for not getting back to writing. Been buzy.

Shikamaru: No you just wanted be troublesome.

Me: *shrugs*

Me: Anyways I might add some of Naruto characters throughout the story don't expect everone to be in the story or in the harem or being a demigod. I plan to go all the way to Blood of Olympus. Those who are curious about Precy. He's going to be with Sakura. If I bring Haku in the story he'll be a female and part of the harem. Those who were wondering about the goddess Aphrodite, Atremis, Athena, Heista, Izanagi, Amaterasu and Hera.

Thaila: Dark Naruto Senju doesn't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Precariously on Maelstrom of Olympus.

Thalia watched the boy get sent flying. She fought with all she had but was quickly over run as Hellhounds surrounded her be for attacking her. Thalia screamed in pain as they torn into her body.

She felt a dark menacing power as a red flash of light turned the hell hounds to dust. But felt her life fade away the last thing she saw was a blonde hair boy.

Naruto held Thalia body as he created a pine tree where he sat as he felt Zeus power take Thalia's soul and placed her soul in the pine tree.

Naruto clenched his fist as he yelled out as a shock wave destroyed the army as he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found him self in a throne room as a woman with long white hair and electric blue eyes with three rings with three tomoes, blue pupil, with a silver, floral pattern. She appeared behind a tree as She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. She stood with a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a youthful face, and slicked-back white hair. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and an eye patch over his left eye.

The seven year old looked around ten tailed animal like creatures appeared next to the woman protecting her as two gaint rabbits stood in front of him. The one on his right was black but had a white sun like mark on it's forehead while the one on his left was white with a black crescent moon on it's forehead.

Naruto started to make his helllfire chains until the woman spoke up. "Ying, Yang play nice he's still my son after all."

"Son?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and is Sparda, your gradfather." The woman said.

"What are you the Goddess of again?" Naruto asked.

Kaguya smirked. "Goddess of creation, destruction, time, space, life, death, destiny and fate as well as the Goddess of Dimensions and Goddess of the Six Paths."

"Six Paths?"

"Yes, their known as the Deva Path, Asura Path, Human Path, Animal Path, Preta Path and Naraka Path."

"So what do these paths do?"

"The Deva Path grants the you the ability to manipulateattractiveandrepulsiveforces with objects and people. The Asura Path grants you the ability to augment your own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. TheHuman Pathgrants a you the ability to read the mind of any target by making eye contact or placing your hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. TheAnimal Path grants a you the ability ofsummoningvarious animals and creatures to aid you batte or traveling. ThePreta Path grants the you the ability to absorb the powers of demigods, monsters, titans and gods. TheNaraka Path grants you two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the Gates of Hell and the Last one known as theOuter Path is the seventh Path, an ability to be able torevive the dead, transmitreceivers, as well as manifestchakra chains." Kayuga said.

"So, I'll be able use these when?" Naruto asked.

"After your four year training trip long with a freind of yours, I'll send word to the camp that I took you." Kaguya said.

"Who?"

Sparda smirked as seven year old Thalia appeared.

"I guess you saved after all?" Thalia said looking Naruto before looking at her body. "So, this is my new body?"

She kept her shoulder-length spiky black hair, electric blue eyes. She wore the exact same t-shirt in different size. Her black jeans, weren't torn, a leather jacket had be came smaller with all her favorite bands logos on the back. She wore black rock boots and kept her skull earrings.

"I hope you like it, but we're going to need time train you two. Thalia, your going to stay with me a little longer as we can't afford you to be sent back into that tree." Kaguya said.

"Right, but are you sure I'm safe?"

"Of course, but go get some sleep you two for tomorrow starts your training," Kaguya said as waved her right hand as both Naruto and Thalia vanished.

Naruto found himself in bedroom with an obsidian window, with dark red curtians, and crimson carpets. There was a wodden desk made of black ash sitting in at the other end of the room. Hanging from the ceiling was black chandelier with red light bulbs. The room was nice he walked into his bathroom was decorated wirh black stome walls, with a granite countertop sink, the shower had red diamond panel glass.

Naruto didn't mind interior design of his rooom or bathroom. Changing to his satin silk sleepwear and climbing into bed tossing the crimson velvet blanket over him as he fell alseep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto got up to to the dim sun light that came through the obsidian window. Getting dressed in a pair ofred pants, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. He wore a coat with an upturned collar with short sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath the coat, he wore what appears to be a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest with black clasps over it, with his tanto on back.

He walked out of his room as he stepped into giant dinning room. He looked at the door showing a grand hallway.

"Um, I guess that's one way to get here." Naruto said as he went to take a seat at the table next to Thalia.

"Yes, it'll take time to get use to it, but for now eat, so we can began your training."

After breakfast Sparda took lead him to a room held a vast rain forest. They stood inside a tree house that looked over most of the forest tree tops.

"This is where you and me will train for the first year, after which you'll spend a three months at Camp Half Blood before spending another training year with me. Before going back another three months." Sparda said. "School work will be like normal with an hour and a half with each subject for five days plus training with on full day of training followed by a full day of rest for three months followed by three months of training followed by three months of shcool ending with three full months of training."

Naruto was shocked a year split up into four with school studies for three months followed by three month training regimen before going back to studying and ending with training. He felt he was going to be sick.

"Let's begin." Sparda said laying several books infront of him.

Naruto paled this was giong to be a long ten years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(10 Years Later in the City of Ruins)

Aseventeen year-old was thrown out of a building as a two very tall humanoid demons who appear to have burned skin, with a very noticeable dark, brownish tone. They wear long white cloaks and white bandages both on their head and limbs. The bandage on their heads covers their eyes completely walked out of the the destroyed wall.

The youmg man had blonde shoulder-length hair with white tips. He wore black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a red trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He had a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He manifested two black automatic pistols and shot both of the demons in the head.

He stood up and as two red orbs flew to him as his body healed as two coffin wielding demons came appeared only to get their heads blown off by two bolts of lighting.

"You, done playing around?" A young feminine voice said.

The teen turned to see a beautiful sixteen year old girl with shoulder-length, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and freckles across her nose. She wore skull earrings, a death to Barbie t-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with logos of several bands on the back. She held two celestial automatic bronze pistols.

"Thalia, I wasn't playing around." The blonde said looking a little annoyed.

"Whatever Naruto, we spent enough time in hee as it is our training is complete for now."

"Yeah, I'm done getting thrown around for one day." Naruto said walking way to a church.

Thalia shook head and followed Naruto. The walked inside the church and closed the door before opening it again as a hallway appeared

"Ladies first." Naruto said.

Thalia glared at Naruto as she went pass him. Naruto followed suit closing the door behind him.

He stood inside a gaint room. Sitting in the throne was his mother; Kaguya the Goddess of all creation, destruction, space, time, life, death, Destiny, fate and the six paths.

Standing of to the side was Sparda a Demon Knight as well as the a Prince of Makai. Both kneeled before them.

"Report."

"Mission complete," Naruto said.

"Good, now it's late and you need to get to camp."

Naruto stood and pulled out his backback form a scroll that appeared out of nowhere. Thalia kissed his cheek. "Be careful, love you and if you want to date Annabeth go for it." Thalia said.

"Love you too, are you sure?"

Thalia smiled and nodded. "She really likes you and I don't see a problem."

Naruto nodded before leaving the throne room. He stepped into a forest as a woman, a boy and a satyr ran pass him as the Mantaur chased them. Naruto pulled out his pistols and followed them. He made it to the entrance as boy ripped off one of the horns before stabbing it. he shot the creature in head and chest as it burst into ash.

Naruto walked up to them and drop his bag as he pulled purplish red apple tossed it in the Satyr's mouth. "He'll be fine, I'll carry Grover here, come we must get inside the barriers get to the big house." Naruto said.

The boy nodded and followed him to the big house and collapsed on the porch as Chiron and Annabeth came out. He picked up Grover as Chiron took the boy.

The next day Naruto stood next Annabeth who was sitting in a chair as they were talking.

"Naruto, I don't know."

"I understand," Naruto said.

" but I'm really-"

"I got it Annabeth and your ward is wake I'll leave him to you." Naruto said walking out of the building.

Naruto wandered who be dumb enough to steal Zeus' Master Bolt, Posiedon's Trident and Hades Helm of Darkness. He looked at the sky and lake and sighed.

'Of course Thunder Head would blames Poseidon I hope he doesn't claim Percy to use him as bait.' Naruto thought.

Naruto walked to the Hermes Cabin since he hasn't fully been claimed by his mom by camp standards. He walked in and stepping to the left as a water balloon passed him.

"Need to do better, if you want prank the King Prankster of Hell!" Naruto said to the Stoll twins as they were pelt with two gaint water balloons.

Three preteens laughed. Naruto was always sent back a few years younger than his time with his mother.

A handsome college-aged young man with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look like all Hermes demigod children. He has a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin walked up to him.

"Luke, how you been?" Naruto asked.

Luke smiled. "Been better, you going to train?"

"Na, I was going head to the showers. I stopped by to get my things." Naruto said walking to a medium size metal chest that had several black symbols marking with a lock with the same symbols on it.

He placed his his hand on the lock and sent a small surge of his power as lock and chest glowed as a click was heard. Naruto open as took out a scroll and closed the chest before locking it.

Naruto walked out of the cabin to showers as he passed the Campers. Annabeth walked up to him with the boy that he helped take down a Mantaur.

"Naruto this Percy Jackson," Annabeth said.

"Nice to meet you, Percy, sorry about your mother being taken away." Naruto said looking at Percy.

"Like you know how it feels." Percy said walking way.

Naruto walked away to the showers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Thalia)

Thalia sat on a beach looking at the ocean as Sparda sat next to her.

"What's on your mind, dear." Sparda asked.

"Your not really are Prince of Makia are you?"

No, that lies with my grandson Minato, who's mother was the Daughter of Raizen."

"So, minato was a half demon?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I fear for his safety more than ever. Being a demon by blood and the son of the Primordial Goddess his power is greater than my own. A true king in his right."

Thalia looked at him. "So, how strong do think he is right now?"

"Well right now a C rank Demon. If he was here a B rank. I'm kinda glad the only weapons he has are his twin swords, his pistols and Hellfire Chains."

"His Fatal Flaw?"

"Wanting to be Human."

"What!?"

"Naruto, blames himself for his dad's death since he's not human by standards."

Thalia look down. "Reckless would been better."

Sparda chucked. "Yeah, but he wouldn't try it if he had people with him on his own you be your ass he would be reckless like any other."

Thalia giggled making Sparda smile. "So, what are doing here really?"

Thalia sighed. "Annabeth, she likes Naruto and I know I can't leave this place sinces my body is stuck in the tree." Thalia said. "I mean yeah it's nice to be seventeen and age but I wish I was with my friends." Thalia said.

"I know, how it feels Kaguya isn't evil she's really caring but she can't out right claim Naruto as he doesn't want to be claimed out right out fear of his demon heritage."

Thalia nodded remembering when she got lost and fell in the City of Ruins if wasn't for Naruto triggering his demon side she would of been dead.

"Yeah, that night he ripped his horns out of head."

"He had them forged into your guns after having Kaguya duplicate the horns so he could upgrade his tantos into his katanas that he has now. "

"He made my guns from his own horns?"

"Long with a little of his essences." Sparda said.

"Why create something that he knows that kill him."

"I asked the same thing he told me that if it can kill him than he knows that your safe as your the only one that can use the guns if anyone else try the fail safe will activate and they'll be absorbed inside the weapons." Sparda said.

Thalia looked at the weapons. "So, he been training me to use two weapons that could kill him."

"Thalia, I don't doubt your upset but that's how we demons are."

"I don't understand stand."

"If we lose our way we need to be put down. My wife had my sword that I created after got together."

Thalia looked at him. "I thought demons just kill, torture, and make deals for souls."

"Yes, that's the lesser or weaker demons that kill or torture. Those that make deals are either summoned or need to make a quota by betting items for souls."

Thalia looked at him. "So, the sins?"

"Demon Hunter known as Keepers that hunt demons like me that turned our backs on our own kind."

"Can't you become an angel?"

"Born of fallen angels and became a knight by being condemned for all eternity." Sparda said looking at waves. "Minato wanted a human life and gained after Kaguya gave birth to Naruto."

"Really?" Thalia asked in surprise."

"Yeah, even Kaguya was shocked and asked why. You know even today his answer rings in my ears."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted give a normal even if it killed him."

"He died four years later by a werewolf named Lycon." Sparda said.

"So, that's why doesn't want to be claimed."

"Yeah, he wants to be normal as he can be even denying that his the son of a demon and a primordial goddess."

"But, he seems to except that he has power."

"Yes, but not his true power of his gift."

Thalia stared at ocean as two dolphins played.

"So, what happen at the Winter Solstice."

"Someone stole, your father's Master Lighting Bolt, and both your uncles weapons of power."

Thalia looked at him. "Your father blames Poseidon believing that ordered his child to steal his master bolt and let them take his Trident as way to prove his innocences."

"Naruto going to let his mom claim him if Poseidon claims the child."

"Yep, what better way to piss off your father by Kaguya declaring Naruto as her son."

"What!?"

"Last thing the world needs three gods starting a war so what better way having the son of the most powerful being bowing at Zeus feet."

"Are you going to claim?"

"No, he has declare who he is."

"Again you demons are weird."

"That's how he gain our full potential power."

"By accepting who and what you are?"

"Yeah that's why lesser some are weak or travel packs since."

"Packs are so annoying." Thaila said.

"Yeah, those are the ones that accept being who they are and give you higher demons trouble since they overwelm them with numbers and attack like a well oil machine."

Thalia thought how Camp Half Blood would function if they worked like that vs how they normally worked before shivering.

"Did you think how the camp put side their differences and worked the together would be like those lesser demons?"

"Yeah, but with Naruto leading them."

Sparda thought about it and shivered. "I'm never going to be able to look at my grandson the same ever again."

Thalia busted out in giggles before rolling on the ground laughing after her moment she sat up staring at the sunset.

"Well I'm going back take care." Sparda said walking way.

Thalia just sat there looking at the ocean gave off a fiery glow as the light of sunset it the waves.

"Beautiful isn't." Aa voice said behind her.

Thalia smiled as she kept looking at the ocean.

"Of course, this is where we had our first kiss," Thalia said.

Naruto sat down. "I ran into the Son of Poseidon."

Thalia looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, way to many things make this be some random luck, the deadline getting the the stolen items back is coming up just a few days. Hades must know that he's Posiedon's son as well so I don't doubt Zues knows Percy is Poseidon's son."

"Does, your mom know?"

"Yea, if Posiedon claims Percy she's going to claim no matter how I feel about it." Naruto said.

"So, you talked to Annabeth?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know she wants Luke but at the same time she wants me."

"Like how you have me but want her too."

"Thalia, its not like that at all, you know me the true me. I can't afford to her know my darker half."

"Naruto, one day have to tell her about what happen that night." Thalia said.

Naruto got up. "Thalia, me being what I am is not who I am."

Thalia looked at him."Why do you come here, to get revenge, to toture yourself, to get away of life only to go back and pretend your something normal or just playing me."

Naruto looked down. "I really don't know, what I'm doing really, hell sometimes I think your not real."

Thalia got ran way form Naruto. Naruto sighed and went back to Camp Half Blood.

(A few days later)

Naruto was laying in his sleeping bag only to be kicked a wake. "You better have a reason for waking me."

Annabeth shook her head. "Get you lazy son of a bitch, it's capture the flag we need you."

Naruto open an eye to see Ananabeth deck out in her armor. Naruto sat up showing that he didn't have a shirt on as his well built body was on display.

"You, have Luke long with the Hermes Cabin, and those that didn't go to team Ares."

"Chiron wants you."

Naruto layed back down ccovered his face.

"I need you please, Percy needs help guarding the flag."

Nine Naruto replicas appeared. "Take them and go I'm going back to sleep."

Annabeth grabbed his sleeping bag and threw him out of the cabin.

"Damn it, Annabeth!" Naruto shouted as the campers laughed.

"Then get your ass up." Annabeth growled.

Naruto got out of his sleeping bag as he stood only in boxers. As the Daughters of Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus and Hermes looked at him with blushing faces.

Naruto summoned a scroll and unrolled it taking a black shirt, a pair of black pants, black socks and boots out of the scroll and putting on the clothes. He made a small surge of his power as armor appeared over his clothing as he had his two katanas at his side with his both his guns in their holsters one on each side.

Naruto picked up his sleeping bag rolled it up and placed in the the scroll as vanished.

"I joining I need music when the battle starts." Naruto said.

Everyone paled minus Percy. "Your joking right?"

"No, I'm not, and well sing Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons." Naruto said.

"Your a nightmare." Annabeth groaned

"Well next time leave me be." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Annabeth said.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to Percy. "Well hide near the creek and don't leave the water for any reason." Naruto whispered.

Percy nodded and followed Naruto.

Once everyone was in position Chiron's boomed through the forest. "Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Began!"

Naruto began humming before he sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Naruto]

 _Just one more time before I go_

 _I'll let you know_

 _That all this time I've been afraid_

 _Wouldn't let it show_

 _Nobody can save me now, no_

 _Nobody can save me now_

[Percy]

 _Stars are only visible in darkness_

 _Fear is ever-changing and evolving_

 _And I, I feel poisoned inside_

 _But I, I feel so alive_

[All the Campers]

 _Nobody can save me now_

 _The king is crowned_

 _It's do or die_

 _Nobody can save me now_

 _The only sound_

 _Is the battle cry_

 _Is the battle cry_

 _Is the battle cry_

 _Nobody can save me now_

 _It's do or die..._

[Annabeth]

 _Oh_

[All The Campers]

 _Nobody can save me now_

 _The king is crowned_

 _It's do or die_

 _Nobody can save me now_

 _The only sound_

 _Is the battle cry_

 _Is the battle cry_

 _Is the battle cry_

 _Nobody can save me now_

 _It's do or die..._

[Naruto]

 _Just one more time before I go_

 _I'll let you know_

 _That all this time I've been afraid_

 _Wouldn't let it show_

 _Nobody can save me now, no_

 _Nobody can save me now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy turned to Naruto. "How did you do that?"

"Part of my powers, now get in the water." Naruto said kicking Percy in his back he fell in the water. "Stay, it will save your life."

Percy looked at him like he was insane. "Don't argue, Clarisse and four of siblings are coming I'll keep Clarisse off your back just deal with her goons."

Percy watched as two streams of black fire flew pass him as two loud clucks was heard as if metal hit metal. Percy watched the flames died out leaving two black chains. He followed the chains to see them coming out of Naruto wrists.

"Get over here!" Naruto said as yanked the chains as a girl with the height of a basketball player and the muscular body of a rugby player came flying over Percy 's head like a ragdoll.

Naruto wield th chains to release Clarisse. "Your battle is with me little girl."

Clarisse glared at Naruto. "I'll show you little!"

Naruto used his chains to wrap her legs chained upside to a branch of a nearby tree. Naruto side stepped as one of Ares's kid was sent flying by a water whip.

Naruto smirked as Percy surrounded by water like tentacles with in the center with a trident made water. The three Ares kids were having a difficult time as the would get attack by the water whips every time the got near the water. As the cannon went off the water whips drop as Luke came running up with flag with rest of the campers Chiron trotted up next Naruto. Before anyone could speak a loud howl was heard.

Naruto grabbed his pistols and fired two shots as a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. Came out of the forrest. Naruto bent back as the hell hound flew over Naruto and clawed Percy's chest as he knelt down as held chest.

Naruto appeared in front of the Hell hound and fired of several rounds into the beast before stabbing it with both his swords as it was absorb into them.

"Annebeth, lay Percy on his back in the water now." Naruto ordered.

Annabeth looked at Naruto as he was crazy.

"Do it before you kill the Son of Poseidon." Naruto said.

Annabeth let go of Percy only from him to fall on his back as the water healed his wounds a Trident appeared above his head.

"How did you kno-" Annabeth was cut off as Naruto had a tree like lotus flower with three rings with three tomoe on each ring.

"My mother is Kaguya the Goddess of dimensions, creation, destruction, fate, density, and the Six Paths of Life and Death." Naruto said.

-TBC-

Okay the next chapter I will go into futher detail I some spots I know the the action scenes aren't real big and skipped six chapters worth the story I didn't want to post a 20 housand plus word chapter. Full of back and fourth work. Didn't want to spill everything in this chapter. Also I did a lot of cut and copy of my rough draft so if any thing seems out of place please tell so I can correct it before I post chapter 3 and sorry for the late up date.

Naruto's age 12 during camp

Training Realm 17 years old.


	3. A Quest and a Waiting Challage

Naruto stood smiling.

"Kaguya?" Annabeth asked wondering what goddess that was.

"The mother of all creation, destruction, life, death and everything between the true PrimordialGoddess. Wife to Shinju whom is the Father of Demons, Monsters and Tartarus." Chiron said.

Every camper stood in awe at Naruto. He notice several of the female campers giving him looks.

'Good, thing Thalia is with mom.' Naruto thought as he handed Chiron the flag.

"This was fun and all but I got to go see ya."

They watched him disappear in small vortex of lighting, water and darkness as the sky and earth rumbled.

Percy was coming to as Luke helped back to the cabins as the twoh came they saw the other campers standing in awe from the small castle like cabin. It had the Alpha and Omega symbols in red with double bronze doors. It was made out of stone with obsidian windows with iron bars on them. But what really got them was twelve minture statutes of beasts with different amont of tails except for the two rabbits. One was solid black with white crestant moon on its head with the other being white with a black ten point sun on it's head.

The campers were shock to see such a cabin as they went to their own as Percy was help back to Hermes Cabin for the night.

Mount Olympus

Kayuga, Sparda and a seventeen year old Thalia stood in front of the Olympians.

"What is the meaning of this." Zues ordered.

"What should have happen a long ago, Thalia is going back to camp under the protection of my son." Kayuga said.

"Not going to hap-"

"Yes, Zues it is going to happen. You can go fuck yourself as you broke your oath and and tried fix it by sacfricing your daughter."

"So, what are you going to do make her your champion?" Zues asked.

"Actually, Zeus, Sparda here has got you on two accounts frist Thalia Grace your daughter but I do take her as my one of my future daughters in law."

Every Olympian God or Goddess stared at Kayuga.

"Jason Grace your roman son." Kayuga said.

"Just so you know, a throne is given to the first born son." Sparda said.

"Hagoromo and Hamura can't claim my seat nor can this child." Zues said.

"Apollo said other wise, seventeen years ago." Kayuga said vanishing with Thalia and Sparda.

Zues was left sleathing. "Dionysus, it time to send that child of her's on a quest and make sure he doesn't come back live."

After the meeting Hera left to send word to Kayuga.

Naruto dreaming when a peacock was going to a rabbit as panteher jump from an eagle nest.

Naruto woke up throwing a kunai at the door as a girl of seventeen with spiky black hair wearing a black leather jacket over her Death to Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. She wore skull earings, a pair of black jeans with holes in the legs and a pair of black boots.

Naruto summoned his to pistols as he aimed them at Thaila's head.

"Relax, Naru, mom sent me and another to back you and to give you these." Thalia said pulling out a scroll and unrolled as seven seals appeared.

Naruto lowered his pistols. "What do you mean as my back up?"

There was a knocked the door before Grover spoke up. "Naruto, Mr. D wants to see you."

"I see, stay here get my things ready to go." Naruto said as he walked to the bathroombathroom to get changed.

At the Big House Naruto stood with Precy and Grover. Naruto glared at Dionysus after Thalia filled him in on what Hera told Kayuga about Zues plan.

'I knew that I was a prince but to be Shinju's and Zeus descendent from their first born sons damn.' Naruto was lost his thoughts ignoring Dionysus threats only to snapped out of his thoughts when he left two security passes before left to Olympus.

'Phase 1, complete now let Phase 2 run it's course before pulling out the the the winnning hand.' Naruto thought.

Chiron smiled at Naruto and Precy. "Okay you three please sit."

The three teens took a seat in the chair.

"Tell me, Precy, what did you make of the hellhound?"

Precy shivered a bit. "It scared me, if Naruto hadn't killed ot and saved me that would of been my last night."

Naruto smirked. "Trust me, Precy, you'll still would of had another day." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Grover asked.

"Let's just say theirs enites that destiny and fate can't predict if they want to stay alive." Naruto said.

"Yes, any ways Precy you'll meet worse, far worse, when you get done." Chiron said.

"Done...with what?"

"Your quest, Precy more less our quest for the 'main' stolen item Zeus' Master Bolt." Naruto said.

Chiron looked at Naruto. "Primordial Goddess for a mother and doesn't have to listen other's as long as the balance isn't tip." Naruto said.

Chiron shrugged but nodded at his answer. "Naruto correcct about the said being item stolen."

"Okay, but why does this have to be my quest?"

Thundered boomed across the valley. The storm clouds had reach the beach, the sky and water boiling together.

"Zeus and Posiedon are fighting over this master bolt?" Precy asked.

"Well he get's jest of it," Naruto said to Chiron. "Precy, the master bolt is like others light bolts as it is compacted with god-level explosives that's contained and cap off at ends within a two foot cylinder celestial bronze." Naruto said.

Precy gulp. "It's missing?"

"Stolen." Naruto said.

"By who?"

"by whom," Chiron said.

"By you and I." Naruto sain.

Precy stood shell shocked.

"Aleast that's what Zeus thinks. Durring the Winter Solstice at the last council of the gods Zeus' master Bolt was stolen long with Poseidon's Trident and the Helm of Hades." Chiron said.

"How did these items come up missing?"

"During their argument which Zues started of mouthing off about Air disasters better sea disasters, who was the parents favorite child." Naruto said.

Precy looked at him.

"What at the age of three and heard every Winter Solstice." Naruto said.

Precy looked at him. "I'm the only demigod that's been here longer Annabeth and any other camper that's here at camp."

Precy nodded. "I understand you going but why us, why him and why me?"

"Listen reason is Zues hates the children of Kayuga for reasons I won't go all in detail for but just time sake I'll give the sort version. They're god killers and heavy seeked out by every women be it Goddess, Immortal, Mortal or Demigods."

Precy looked at Naruto.

"Okay how bad can that be?"

"Let's just say evey goddess on Mount Olympus are waiting for me to come of age or reach godhood or which ever comes first.

Precy looked at. "Okay I can now understand why Zeus is sending you on this quest."

Naruto chuckled at Precy dead pinned statemstatement.

"The other is your Poseidon's son just like Naruto their is Kayuga's son. But he has reasons to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopses are under the ocean, which Posiedon has some influence on the makers of his brother's lighting. Zeus believes that Posiedon has taken the master bolt." Chiron said.

Precy was but speak when Naruto cut him off. "Precy, Zeus, believes that Posiedon is secretly making an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne, only thing was he didn't know which hero Posiedon used so to steal the bolt. Now that Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son."

"And you where here durring the winter solstice." Grover said meakly.

So he believes that I walked in stole it as well as two items, he'll I can't steal any from the Hermes cabin with out being caught." Precy said. "So how does he suppect me?"

"He believes you had me do it while you stole the lightning bolt." Naruto said. "And thinks he has thieves.

"I never been to Olympus." Precy said. "Zeus is crazy!"

The clouds built up ilke a coffin around the valley.

"Er, Precy...we don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky." Grover said.

"You know paranoia is the leading cause to insanity?" Naruto stated.

"Yes," Chiron said.

"Just making sure," Naruto said.

"Then again, Posiedon did try to over seat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on the final exam..." Chiron said looking at Precy.

"Something about a golden net?" Precy guess.

"Here Precy let me help you. Poseidon with the help of Hera, and gods, had trap Zeus in a net and threaten him to throw his crazy ass in the abyss if he didn't swear on the River Styx to be come a better ruler."

Chiron looked at Naruto. "What mother did raise me at the age of seven to become a dumbass."

Chiron gave up on trying to figure out Naruto as Kayuga was a headache. "Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back andforth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along-the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!"

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting tooverthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took afterWorld War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you….Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"Grover, Zeus broke the scared oath by having Thalia, remember." Naruto said.

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon-my dad-he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But theSea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the boltby the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for

being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter orHestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now

neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returnedto Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look

like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Precy guessed.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides betweenZeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a

battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Bad." Naruto stated.

" You and Naruto would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt," Precy said. "And return it to Zeus."

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the sons of Poseidon and Kayuga return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?"

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago … well,some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the

quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?"

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Precy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You agree then?"

Precy looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly.

"All right," I said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Count me in but, I rather deal with Seven Sins of Hell then go on some quest, but getting away way from a man child of a god might be good as I might kill a few monsters and see the world a little." Naruto said.

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic.When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

"Why doesn't he have to go?" Precy pointed to Naruto.

"I will after you get get back."

Precy nodded as he left leaving Naruto with Chiron. "So, it seems that you have been busy if you had to face the Keepers of Hell."

"Yeah, which I hate Sparda for."

Chiron chuckled. "So, your mother had taken you in during the the three months between each solstice."

"Yeah, to keep my powers under control and trained me to keep a cool head." Naruto said. "By the way two of my companions we'll meet me long the quest to save time."

"I have no problem with that." Chiron said.

The door open as Precy walked out.

"Guess it's my turn."

Naruto stood infront of a mummy like woman. "What is my destiny?"

Green like snakes swirled as three Demon Kings stood looking at him through the mist.

 _"You shall find what is lost in hands of war,"_

 _"In the World of the Lost and Damned you shall save what couldn't be saved."_

 _"In the end, those close to you shall be betrayed by the one closest to them."_

Naruto watched the mist disappear as he walked out as he walked to his cabin after telling Chiron his so called destiny.

Opening door he foud Thalia sitting in the living room going over a list as she marking off each item.

"Got everything."

"Yes, Zetsu help me seal away what we need." Thalia said tossing him a small pouch and a wallet.

"Both of those are a gift from your mother as they have anti theft seals on them with other high levels seals the pouch is enchanted so don't worry about it losing it as it will immediately latch to your side."

"And the wallet,"

"Same as the pouch but is enchanted to never run out of money and has two unlimited credit cards." Thalia said.

"Cool, well we better get going." Naruto said picking up his backpack and placed a seal Thalia neck as made a grabbed his necklace with a crystal gem as it glowed.

Thalia looked at Naruto. "Relax, if we get split up we know how to communicate still."

"How?"

' _Like this._ ' Naruto thought.

"That's incredible."

"Glad you like it, also we're heading out with Precy you should head to your tree."

Thalia nodded as she ran out the door in bolt of lighting. Naruto smiled as he ran after her.

Naruto stood with Thalia as Argus, Chiron, Annabeth, Grover and Precy came up the hill top before staring at a seventeen year old Thalia and Naruto.

"It's just illusion well for me anyways. Thalia here is back but still contected to the tree." Naruto said.

"Your mother doesn't play by the rules?"

"She does, but when it comes to Zeus fucking up well let's say rules be damned." Naruto said.

Luke came running up hill. "I'm glad I caught you..." Luke voice got caught as Thalia stood next to Naruto holding his hand.

"Thalia..."

-TBC-

Sorry for the late up date. I didn't abandoned any of my stories other that take down wizard of the Tides as I plan restarting it with more up beat task as I have reread it and plan on making it better even give more plot to it as I plan to make. Those of who read my Star Wars crossover I plan on explaining more in detail but I have to take week between writing as I tend to get side track with writing. Also sorry if this short but I plan on more.

And Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. How To Ruin A Prefect Trip

"Hey, Luke." Thalia said. "How are you here?" "Zeus fucked up and to right the wrong my mom revived Thalia for this quest." "Anyways, Precy I wanted to give you a gift for good luck."

He handed Precy a pair of sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal.

Luke said, "Maia!"

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling me so much, Precy dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

"Yeah, great can we get going now I like to get this over with." Naruto said.

"Hey, man," Precy said. "Thanks."

"Listen, Percy …" Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just … kill some monsters for me, okay?"

They shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to both Thalia and Annabeth, the latter looked like she might pass out.

After Luke was gone, Precy told her, "You're hyperventilating."

"Am not."

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"

"Oh … why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy when I can go out with the blonde?" She stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road.

Argus followed, jingling his car keys. Both Thalia and Naruto looked at each other before Thalia walked down the hill to go talk to Annabeth.

Precy picked up the flying shoes and had a sudden bad feeling. He looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?"

He shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air … that would not be wise for you."

He nodded, disappointed, but then got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?"

His eyes lit up. "Me?"

Pretty soon he'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch.

"Maia!" he shouted. He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos.

"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!"

"Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van with Naruto running after him.

Before Precy could follow, Chiron caught his arm. "I should have trained you better, Percy," he said. "If only I had more time. Heracules, Jason-they all got more training."

"That's okay. I just wish-" Precy stopped himself because he was about to sound like a brat. He was wishing his dad had given me a cool magic item to help on the quest, something as good as Luke's flying shoes, or Annabeth's invisible cap.

"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this."

He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to Precy. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents.

"Gee," Precy said. "Thanks."

"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."

He remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when he'd vaporized Mrs. Dodds. Chiron had thrown him a pen that turned into a sword. Could this be … ?

He took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in my hand. In half a second, He held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It was the first weapon that actually felt balanced in my hand.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me. "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"'Riptide,'" Hetranslated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

He looked at the wickedly sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?"

"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable."

"Good to know."

"Now recap the pen." He touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. He tucked it in his pocket, a little nervous, because he was famous for losing pens at school.

"You can't," Chiron said.

"Can't what?"

"Lose the pen," he said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it."

He was wary, but threw the pen as far as he could down the hill and watched it disappear in the grass.

"It may take a few moments," Chiron told me. "Now check your pocket."

Sure enough, the pen was there.

"Okay, that's extremely cool," He admitted. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?"

Chiron smiled. "Mist is a powerful thing, Percy."

"Mist?"

"Yes. Read The Iliad. It's full of references to the stuff. Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world, they generate Mist, which obscures the vision of humans. You will see things just as they are, being a half-blood, but humans will interpret things quite differently. Remarkable, really, the lengths to which humans will go to fit things into their version of reality."

He put Riptide back in his pocket.

For the first time, the quest felt real. He was actually leaving Half-Blood Hill. He was heading west with no adult supervision, no backup plan, not even a cell phone. (Chiron said cell phones were traceable by monsters; if they used one, it would be worse than sending up a flare.) I had no weapon stronger than a sword to fight off monsters and reach the Land of the Dead.

"Chiron …" He said. "When you say the gods are immortal… I mean, there was a time before them, right?"

"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age."

"So what was it like … before the gods?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus the good Titan brought fire to mankind, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall. Of course, eventually the gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born."

"But the gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So … even if I failed, nothing could happen so bad it would mess up everything, right?"

Chiron gave me a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy. The gods are immortal, yes. But then, so were the Titans. They still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive. May the Fates forbid that the gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past. All we can do, child, is follow our destiny."

"Our destiny … assuming we know what that is."

"Relax," Chiron told him. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history."

"Relax," Precy said. "I'm very relaxed."

When he got to the bottom of the hill, he looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. Just your typical summer-camp send-off by your typical centaur.

Argus drove us out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again for Precy; Annabeth and Grover sitting next to him with Naruto sitting in front row holding Thalia's hand as if they were normal carpoolers. After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy to Precy. He found himself staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall.

"So far so good," Precy told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

She gave him an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me." She folded her cap of invisibility.

"Look … we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives."

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza-that I could understand."

"I said, forget it!" Annabeth said chanings seats with Naruto.

In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at Precy.

Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain.

"Annabeth, staying postive and calm under any situation is the key to every battle strategy." Thalia said.

"I know, I want this quest to be over." Annabeth said to her older sister figure.

Argus dropped them at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Precy's mom and Gabe's apartment.

Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with Precy's picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?

He ripped it down before anyone could notice.

Argus unloaded their bags, made sure they got the bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street in the direction Precy was looking. "You want to know why she married him, Percy?"

Precy stared at him. "Were you reading my mind or something?"

"Just your emotions." He shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your stepdad, right?"

Precy nodded, wondering what else Grover might've forgotten to tell him.

"Your mom married Gabe for you," Grover told me. "You call him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura…. Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week."

"Thanks," Precy said. "Where's the nearest shower?"

"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod." Naruto said.

"I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago." Grover said.

"Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy-if that makes you feel any better." Thalia said.

It didn't, but he forced himself not to show it.

'I'll see her again,' he thought. ' _She isn't gone.'_

He wondered if Grover could still read his emotions, as mixed up as they were. He was glad that Naruto, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth were with him, but he felt guilty that he hadn't been straight with them. He hadn't told them the real reason I'd said yes to this crazy quest.

The truth was, he didn't care about retrieving Zeus's lightning bolt, or saving the world, or even helping his father out of trouble. The more he thought about it, he resented Poseidon for never visiting him, never helping his mom, never even sending a lousy child-support check.

' _He'd only claimed me because he needed a job done_.'

All he cared about was his mom. Hades had taken her unfairly, and Hades was going to give her back.

' _ **You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend**_ ,' the Oracle whispered in his mind. ' **You will** **fail to save what matters most in the end.** '

"Shut up," he told it.

The rain kept coming down.

They got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack that Naruto pulled out his backpack. Annabeth, Thalia and Naruto were unbelievable. They could bounce the sack off their knees, their elbows, their shoulders. Precy wasn't too bad him himself.

The game ended when I tossed the Sack towards Naruto's chest as it bonced off him and kicked up in the air asas he bounced it of ten times before grabbed and turned it into a golden apple and threw it towards Grover's mouth. In one mega goat bite, our Hacky Sack disappeared-core, stem, and all.

Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth and Precy were too busy cracking up.

"Don't worry Grover, I knew your were hungry." Naruto said with a smile only to a kiss on the lips from Thalia.

Precy, Grover and Annabeth was shocked.

"Sorry, love but I couldn't resist." Thalia said burrying her head in his chest.

Finally the bus came. As they stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy-enchiladas.

"What is it?" Precy asked.

"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."

But he could tell it wasn't nothing. He started looking over his shoulder, too.

He was relieved when they finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. They stowed away their backpacks. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh. Thalia was messing with her watch. Naruto hid something under the sleeves of his jacket. As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hands onto Thalia's and Naruto's knees.

"Precy." Annabeth whispered.

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Ms. Dobbs." Naruto heard Percy say.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds-same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan.

"She didn't stay dead long," Precy said, trying to keep his voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said.

"Which you're obviously not." Thalia said.

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!"

"It's okay," Naruto said, taking Annabeth's hat.

"The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows." Annabeth said.

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" she suggested.

There wasn't one. Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, They were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Precy said. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded me. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof … ?"

We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.

Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room."

"So do I," said Megaera.

"So do I," said Tisiphone.

They all started coming down the aisle. "I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can sneak pass them." Annabeth said.

"Naruto took it." Thalia said.

"Why would he-" Annabeth said.

The four looked up to see all three Furies coming towards the before chains preiced them before turning into dust as the bus came out of the tunnel only for it get rammed sending Naruto flying out of side window.

Naruto saw a blurry musclebound demon with four massive arms and a porcelain, doll-like "face" that is actually the covering to its quad-lipped, viciously fanged mouth.

Naruto layed on the pavement bleeding as the Imprisoner charged at him before hitting him and sending him flying into the air only hit to the ground hard.

Naruto got to knees only for the demon to hit hard sending him flying down the road. The Imprisoner charged once agin as two lighting bolts hit it making fly over Naruto.

Thalia stood holding her pistols only to collapse. Naruto watched her go down in slow motion as his heard his heart beat pulse in his ears. He fought through the pain as he appeared next to Thalia.

"Naruto, how did I do?" Thalia asked.

"You did wonderful, Hime." Naruto said.

"Promise, you'll put this beast down."

"I promise." Naruto said.

He walked towards the waiting Imprisoner. He pulled at small brown pill 1 tossed it his mouth. His wounds healed as glass and rock fell from his body as purple smoke came off him. Summoning his chains. The Imprisoner charged Naruto jump over the demon throwing his chains the wrapped around the demon. Yanking on the chains the demon flew into the air. He pulled out two over size .22 mm canon pistols. 2

"You fucked with the wrong people." Naruto said shooting the Imprisoner with several bullets as the tore through it's flesh before falling to the ground in ashes leaving behind porcelain mask.

Naruto walked over and pick it up tossed in his bag. He picked up Thalia when he spotted Precy Annabeth and Grover running out with the last of passengers before the bus exploded.

The four demigods and Satyr ran into woods as the rain poured down leaving the flaming bus behind them.

-TBC-

1\. Soldier Pill like Kiba gives Akamaru for his beast Mimicry only to give active his demon aura like Dante's Demon Trigger.

2\. The Guns where the Good Samaritan from Hellboy.

Sorry if the fights scenes where short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	5. Medusa's Lair Part 1

Me: In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong.

Naruto: Why?

Me: For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning after it being rammed by a four arm demon beast and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; but for you it was the divine enity known as Big Baby aka Drama Queen aka Momma's Boy aka The Lord Of Pain In The Asses but his actual name is Zeus. Or Thalia case Sperm Donor.

Naruto, Thalia, Annabeth, Precy and Grover busted out laughing.

Zeus: "Really?"

Me: "Yep."

Zeus: "I hate you."

Me: Shruggs"

Aprodite and Anko: "When are the Lemons?"

Me: "When I feel like it the plot needs it."

Jiraiya: *Sitting on in window looking at Tsunade taking a bath. "Smut needs not Plot!"

Me *Throws Jiraiya with note and kunai where Tsunade is* "Now that's one Prevert dealt with."

Naruto: "Realy?"

Me: Don't get me wrong like Jiriaya but he's not needed in this story if didn't do this now Artemis would of killed you for being around him later in story."

Jiraiya's Spirit "True,"

Me: mumbles.

Thalia: Dark Naruto Does Not own Naruto or Precy Jackson and No Flaming don't like don't read.

xxxxxxxxxxx[STORY STARTS]xxxxxxxxxxx

The five demigods walked through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses.

Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."

Precy was pretty much in shock. The explosion of bus windows still rang in his ears. But Thalia, Annabeth and Naruto kept pulling him along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."

"All our money was back there," Grover reminded them. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

"Well, maybe if you haven't notice the fight-"

Naruto coughed pulling out five bags.

"Wha...how...whe-"

"I had Argis place seal tags onto your guys bags as he unloaded them so that thrley would be sealed way into scroll if ever got five feet from them or if they were to be destored."

Grover and Precy felt better. "That's the last thing we need is us losing our suplies"

Grover held his bag with tears as he tenderly rubbed it. "Daddy's got you."

Naruto had shook his head.

They sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.

After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to Precy. "Look, I…" Her voice faltered. "I want apologize for how I acted."

"We're a team, right?"

She was silent for a few more steps. "Yes, but."

"Were cool then." Precy said.

The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind them, leaving them in almost total darkness. Precy couldn't see anything of Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair.

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" Precy asked her.

"No … only short field trips. My dad-"

"The history professor."

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her.

"At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not." Naruto said.

"Sounds you know from ." Precy said.

"The Camp has been my home since I was four." Naruto said. "Unlike Chiron prize pupils like Jason, Achilles and Heracules. I came see him as a the father I never had."

"Why... what happen to your dad?"

"He was killed by King Arcadia."

"King-who?" Precy asked.

"The Father of Were-Hunters and the Arcadian Animals.

"What?"

"Precy going tell you the are things that the Gods don't tell you and one is that there are three things in this world that should never been born and I'm one of them."

"Like me?"

"No, Poseidon would of only broke the oath after his baby brother broke it to save his ass."

Precy looked Naruto.

"There's more than meets the eye. Precy, the Gods aren't telling you every thing Chiron can't tell the camp as he's a trainer."

"How do you know all this?"

"Two of my mother's symbols are the Sun and Moon."

"Apollo and Atremis."

Naruto nodded.

After a mile or so, they started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. Precy could smell food. Fried, greasy, excellent food. He realized he hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since Precy, arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where he lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. Precy, needed a double cheeseburger.

They kept walking until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.

It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like he'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for Precy as to read, because if there's anything worse for my dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.

To me, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.

"What the heck does that say?" Precy asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

She loved reading so much, he'd forgotten she was dyslexic, too.

Naruto, Thalia and Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken. Precy then crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.

"Hey…" Grover warned.

Naruto shot a chain out of his left hand as it wrapped around Precy before pulling him back towards them.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said.

"Maybe it's open." Thalia said

"Snack bar," Annabeth said wistfully.

"Snack bar," both girls agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Naruto asked as released Precy.

"What?" Thalia said.

"This place is weird." She ignored him walked away with Grover Annabeth and Precy.

Naruto began to walk as he coughed up a small bit blood. The blood sizzled like acid before evaporating into a mist.

"Damn it." Naruto said passing out.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.

"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!" The four stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him.

"All I smell is burgers." Precy said.

"Aren't you hungry?" Thalia asked.

"Meat!" Grover said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Precy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables." Grover said.

The Three demi gods ignored the Satyr.

"Let's leave... these statues are … looking at me." Grover whined.

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman, she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all they could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked young and well-manicured and elegant.

Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

Grover spoke up. "Waiting for us back at the camp."

"I see, just the four of you?"

Grover looked at the group as Naruto was missing beforehe could say a word.

"Is that burgers I smell." Precy asked stopping Grover from speaking.

"Well you four must be hungery." The woman said "Come in, and straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces.

Precy, Thalia and Annabeth didn't see any of this as they were thinking about food.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."

Before Precy could jab him in the ribs, Aunty Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice kids."

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.

Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the woman relaxed just as quickly.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

Their hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before they knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.

Outside of Medusa Lair

Naruto woke up to a young woman with long, blond hair, blue eyes, and a very fair complexion. Her clothing consists of black leather pants, high-heeled boots, a corset, double belts, a choker, and some kind of wrist accessory he could quite make out.

"So, what's my favorite little Ma-"

"Tris not now please." Naruto said getting up.

"Any way what the fuck you do, peep on Sakura or Ino this time."

"No, side effect from the pill I took."

"Dumb ass, you knew better than take it."

"Hello, I was thrown out of a bus when Imprisoner wanted to play ram the bus." Naruto said.

The two gone into the warehouse as a horde of lesser demons consisting of Stygians, Death Knights, Hell Knights and Frost Knights.

"Damn you and your devil's luck." Tris called to Naruto.

"Yeah, shut up and start killing."

*

Thalia P.O.V. Five Mintes Earlier.

I ate my fries as I noticed, Precy was halfway through his burger, Annabeth slurped her shake while Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.

"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.

Precy listened, but didn't hear anything.

Annabeth shook her head.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears."

"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."

Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched them eat.

It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at me when I couldn't see her face, but I had a bad feeling. but didn't pay attention to Precy whom was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and figured the least he could do was try to make small talk with the hostess.

"So, you sell gnomes," he said, trying to sound interested.

"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built… most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company."

The way she said that made Annabeth stop eating.

She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad man wanted me, when I was young. I had a mistress, you know, and this bad man was determined to have me even I vowed to misteress stay pure. One day he and his brother came for me... My two sisters hid me...Mistress heard about the attack was deeply sadden and angery...blinded by Emotions...They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

I wasn't for sure but it sounded like her sisters were raped. Poor lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the our parents will be waiting."

She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why but apart of me was telling me to snap out of it. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."

She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly. "Sorry but really we need to go."

Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "Our psrents are waiting! Right!"

Precy didn't want to leave and I couldn't shake this feeling something was wrong like something or someone was missing.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Sure we can," Precy said.

"It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."

I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues. The sound of bullet cracked next to my ear before preicing a Ravager in the head followed by sword.

"Nice to see you Tree Girl."

-TBC-

Sorry for short updates I hope you like my little intro. I planned more there are reasons behind all this maddness of story.

I Kinda took the idea from one of the reviews of a guest on Posiedon but made more as Zeus's Fault.

Yes I know I'm bashing Zeus. I did take several course in history and did a lot of writing on Greek/Roman Mythology in school. Even in the actual mythology Zeus was an ass. I'll explain more of Medusa's story in later chapters as demons showing up I know having horde of demons after fight with a minor boss battle seems a little cliche but please note that everything I write does fall into place even if seems all jumbled up.


	6. Author Notes

Hey I wanted let everyone know that I'm rewriting my stories of The Nephalem known as Maelstrom and The Loric of the Force and combining the two in one story. I'm currently writing down the first few chapters so I'll post a chapter in due time when I'm not struggling with work. As I tend to write all my stories off my phone. As for other two I'm still working on them as I'm going back and fixing mistakes during what little free time due have. So please be patient with me as I haven't forgot about my stories just need more time then expected due to my work and my personal life.

DNS.


End file.
